


Pink Phones and Pips

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Nursery Rhyme References, Silly, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: Alternate title - Sherlock hears some pips.(A re-telling of a scene in the style of a different author.)





	Pink Phones and Pips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/) [2019 July Writing Prompt #2 - Oh Bother](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1632511.html): Write in a different author's style. I haven't read any Seuss since I was about 8, and I only watch the original Grinch once a year at Christmas, so my grip on the "other author" style is loose at best. My apologies for the mess.

One pip, two pip, three four and five pip. Pink phone pings tones, pip pip pip pip pip.

Oh the faces they made, the men in the room. For two of them there was an air of great gloom.

"Is that it?" asked Doctor John, "a photo and pips? Is this meant to help find them or give us the slip?"

"These pips are from Greenwich," said Inspector Lestrade. "For setting the time. That's terribly odd."

“A pip is a seed, or a tone, or a clue," Sherlock said. "I see meaning, It’s not meant for you.”

"Of course," Doctor John huffed.

"Of course," Lestrade sighed.

Such was life when you worked at Sherlock Holmes' side.

Sherlock's coattails a-twirling he cackled with glee. “A game, a great game, with the clues meant for me!”

"Humph, humph!" Doctor John grumped. "Explain if you please! Stop leaving us both strung up in your breeze!"

"If I must," Sherlock said.

"Yes you must!" the men shouted.

Sherlock sat his arse down on a chair and he pouted.

"In a secretest secret society code, five pips can mean danger, a bomb will explode."

"A bomb?" cried Lestrade.

"Explode?!" Doctor John said. "If we don't hurry up, someone else will be dead!"

Lestrade shouted "What the hell can we tell from this photo, it's bare!"

Sherlock straightened his scarf. "Oh I know, I've been there."

And with that Sherlock strode from the office, excited. Lestrade and John followed along, less delighted.

-.-.-  
(that's it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Materials
> 
> __  
> Deleted character commentary  
>  (‘What exactly is _that_ supposed to be referencing?’)
> 
> (‘It’s for the rhyme scheme, John. Just keep going so we can get through this nonsense.’)
> 
> __  
> Alternative Option - Shakespeare  
>  “What light through yonder window breaks? ‘‘Tis a bomb, and Moriarty is the bomber.”


End file.
